A Handkerchief Worth of Advice
by Chris Jacobson
Summary: Ash seeks to correct the paths not taken and missed opportunities in his relationship with Misty after the two went their separate ways. This is my first story so please review.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything having to do with pokemon and I am making this story just for your (you the reader) enjoyment and not for profit. So there! HA!  
  
READ FIRST: The beginning of this story is possibly one of the biggest spoiler in Pokemon history having to do with Ash and Misty's romance. My story takes place after an episode NOT YET SHOWN in America titled "Farewell...And then depart." The first part of the story is based upon the events of this episode and I advise everyone that if you don't want to see what happens, do not read until this episode airs. But if you insist on reading it and seeing what happens, be my guest and enjoy the story. This is an AAMRN.  
  
--Chris Jacobson  
  
A Handkerchief worth of advice. Part 1. Three God forsaken words.  
  
Look at me. Just take a seat and look at what I have become. I won one of the toughest matches in my life. I defeated one of the top trainers in all of this land. My name will be inscribed in the halls of Johto from now until kingdom come. I have everything I have worked towards from the start. Yet I sit here and lay waste the hours of my life staring at one item that killed me. Who ever thought that one thing could be one mans damnation. One item, one single item I hold in my hand rode across the treacherous deserts, the thickest jungles, the largest cities, and the beautiful beaches of this island. One item I now hold in my hand sat on another hand. This hand I would rather hold here than that of this item, my damnation. I sit here triumphant and laid to waste, happy and begging for mercy, wanting more and wanting none at all. I sit here dying over a handkerchief. Take a moment and recall the moments of the past three days. A good friend of mind was called by a sibling of hers to stay at their Gym while her three sisters went on vacation. Her shoulders slumped and head sunk. Then she lightened up and said to me  
"You still owe me for that bike, Ash." The bike. The bike, newly restored, was rolled out in front of her by Nurse Joy. It turns out that the Nurse had repaired it. She looked at it in grief stricken awe. Even I couldn't believe my eyes. It was here all along, ready for use. I looked at her with an empty expression. My debt was repaid and she didn't have to stay anymore. So she didn't. She ran. I started after her but then Brock stopped me. He said something about her needing time. I barely heard him over my thoughts. I was afraid. I was damned afraid that I was about to lose one of my friends. We later found her battling three trainers at once. Me and Brock decided to help her win. Soon after we left town, bike and all.  
We reached a fork in the road. She turned to me.  
"Ash" She started "I never followed you to get this bike back. I followed you on your journey because I...wanted...to say...." I do too! Oh God! Why can't I say it! Come on Ash! Say I...cant even think of those three words, three godforsaken words. It hurts too much. "Ash. I followed you to..." My god, she's near tears...no. She's been crying. Hard. "become close friends with you...and I just can't wait until we cross paths again.  
"Misty I..." I wanted to die. No feeling in this world could be worse. I cant even think of three small words. "I..."can't "I..." love "...want you to have this. Something to remember me by" I removed my hat and gave it to her. Once again, I couldn't hear what she said. I was too dead to the world.  
"Here. Take this. Keep this so that you'll know that I remember you." A handkerchief. It smelled faintly of her strawberry shampoo. The faint smell of strawberries...  
Brock left.  
Misty left.  
I was alone. And now I am still alone. I am alone and angry. Angry at Misty, angry at this handkerchief, angry at Kanto, Johto, and myself. I watched those two walk into the distance. I never waved or anything. I looked at the handkerchief. I wasn't willing to let her go. But there she went. The anger is building up inside of me. I...can't stand this handkerchief anymore. I ran to the window which I presumed faced west, the direction of Cerulean. I kneeled there until I finally started to sob. I squeaked out, "I love you. Misty I love you and I will never let you go. You must hear me Misty I love you. I love you!" I stood up in a burst of fury "Misty! I love you." 


	2. Promises

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
